


I'm here for you

by cachal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Breakfast, Caring, Cleaning, Comfort, Comfort Food, Crying, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hugs, Isaac Lahey Feels, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pancakes, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Kissing, Reading, Stand Alone, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachal/pseuds/cachal
Summary: Melissa takes care of Isaac after a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not having anybody to beta-read this yet.

It was around one a.m. when Melissa woke up, because she had heard something. There it was again: „No Dad, please!“ It came from the guest room, Isaacs room, which was right next door to hers.  
She got up and found Isaac, still trapped in his nightmare with fresh tears on his cheeks and clenched teeth. „Isaac, Sweetheart!“ she tried to wake him, but he only snapped out of it, when she eventually firmly shook his shoulder. Isaac leaped up and stared at her with wide eyes. She could see mortal fear in them and it made her throat tie up. Without hesitation she pulled him close and gently stroke his back while whispering: „It's okay. You're save. Everything is going to be alright.“ 

At first he was stiff in her arms, still adjusting to reality and the situation over all, but soon the consoling strokes on his back and her soothing voice made him relax more into the embrace. However, the ongoing and unfamiliar kindness and closeness in general were overwhelming to him. So that Melissa was surprised, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her like she was life and started sobbing. At first it felt like he was still holding back, but after she assured him: „It's okay.“, although she didn't even know if her words reached him, he let go and his whole body was shaking while he cried. That sound was piercing her heart like a knife and made her fasten her arms around him, like she could protect him from all evil this way.

After a while the crying died down and he finally looked up. „There...“ Melissa said, wiping his last tears away whith her thumb, while smiling reassuringly. It earned her one of Isaacs wide smiles and she was so relieved that he could smile again. „And now, I'm going to make you hot milk with honey and a hot-water bottle.“

She stood up, to go downstairs, but was held back by Isaac. She turned around to face him. „Thank you.“ he said, whith a voice still a bit hoarse from crying. „Anytime Honey.“ she answered, and she meant it.

When she came back, she put the hot milk on his nightstand and handed him the hot-water bottle. „Why don't you watch a bit TV, to take your mind off things?“ she asked, while grabbing the remote to the old CRT TV, at the bottom of his bed, placing it next to him. He nodded and she was about to leave when she turned back one more time asking: „And before I forget: What would you like for breakfast tomorrow, anything special?“ He looked at her like he couldn't believe what she just asked, like he couldn't belive that anybody would consider thinking about what he liked. He thought for a moment and then answered: „Pancakes... I love Pancakes.“ She smiled: „Okay, Pancakes it is.“

 

The next morning Melissa was already standing in the kitchen, flipping her sixth pancake when Isaac came in. „Morning Sweetheart!“ she said smiling at him. „Morning.“ he answered a bit shyly, like he wasn't entirely sure how to handle their new relationship level. „Please, sit down.“ she said, pointing at a plate already filled with pancakes trimmed with maple syrup and a slice of butter. He looked like he couldn't quite belive that this was meant for him, but sat down anyways.  
Just a moment later Scott kind of bounced into the kitchen. „Morning Honey!“ she greeted him. „Want some Pancakes?“ But he answered: „No, I'm already running late. I was supposed to meet Stiles like ten Minutes ago. I'm actually surprised he didn't call already.“

He was about to take off, when she held him back, placing a folded Pancake in his hand: „At least take one with you!“  
„Thanks, love you Mom.“ he smiled, before placing a quick kiss on her cheek and finally left.  
Now it was just Isaac and her. Placing the last Pancake on her plate she turned around to ruffle his hair, saying: „Just take your time. You don't need to hurry.“ Because she worried Scott beeing in a rush might make him think he had to hurry too.

Finally sitting down besides him she grabbed her big cup of coffee and sighed. Holding a warm cup always made her sigh, it just felt so cozy and calming.  
For a while she just sat there enjoying the smell and warmth of her morning coffe before asking Isaac: „And you? Do you have any plans for today?“ He looked down while scratching his neck: „Ah, not really...“  
„That's okay.“ she said, because he looked like he belived that he just gave the wrong answer. „But if there is anything I can do, around the house I mean...“ he started, but she cut in with: „Thank you Sweetie, that's so thoughtful, but you really don't have to do that.“ Because she didn't want him to feel like he had to earn his stay. „What would you like to do?“ she continued. „I mean, do you have any hobbies, like playing videogames, watching movies, or reading maybe?“ When she said 'reading', she noticed how his eyes lit up. He looked down again, but was now smiling and his cheeks were a bit flushed while he softly answered: „I like reading...“ She felt like he was entrusting her with a secret. „I never had many books, because dad didn't like it, but I managed to hide some from him.“ Melissa fought for a moment with the overwhelming urge to hug the boy again, but instead she said: „If you like reading, you can take any book from our library in the living room you like.“

She herself was a passionate reader of various genres and had accumulated quite a collection over the years. But as much as she loved reading them, she lost all interest in a book once she was done with it and that's why she addad: „And if you love it, you can keep it.“ Now Isaac was beaming with a smile so bright it could lit the whole house all by itself. She felt like she had just made the kid the greatest gift ever.

After they finished their breakfast and Melissa had gratefully taken on Isaacs offer to at least do the dishes, something else came to her mind: „Oh, and just so you know: You can of course decorate and rearange you room any way you want. Just let me know if you need any help moving furniture, or something.“ Which he probably wouldn't, because of his werewolfpowers, she thought, but she just wanted him to know that he could come to her for anything, really. „Okay.“ he said. 

Watching him so eagerly scrubbing the plates she just couldn't help herself this time and spontaniously reached up to plant a light kiss on his cheek after ruffling his hair. She noticed how he tried to hide a smile while he was blushing. Leaving the kitchen she thought: If ever somebody would do as much as giving him funny looks, she wanted to be there to punch them in the face. He was her boy now, and she would protect him in any way she could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
